The Dream
by Bee2
Summary: A string of dreams changes Madison's life forever.....
1. Default Chapter

The Dream  
  
Chapter One  
  
Her scream filled the night. With shakey hands, Madsion reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. She sat up in bed and buried her head in her hands. The dream had been the same. The same as all of the others, and one that left her with a feeling of dread. No matter how hard she tried, she could never remember nor could she shake THAT feeing. It had been like this for months now, and it had started to take its toll. She barely ate or slept and she found it hard to concentrate. Something bad was going to happen and it made her feel something which she hated: helpless.  
  
Even though she was a firm believer of the greater mysteries, this one threw her. Usually she could deceifer the dreams, but this latest one had her buffled and she found it very frustrating. All she could recall were flashes of green and a great need for help. Wiping her newly founded tears with the back of her hand, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She gasped at the figure before her in the mirror. She wasn't at all like she remembered. Gone were the rosy cheeks, the flawless healthy skin, the sparkle in the those bright green eyes, the shiny radiant auburn coloured hair... instead she saw that of someone with puffy bloodshot eyes, pale skin, limp hair... . She turned the taps on and filled the basin with water.  
  
"God, I look like shit" she muttered to herself and splashed her face with water. After applying a mud mask, she headed for her p.c. . She glanced over at her clock. 5.30 am. He would be there waiting for her, as he had every morning for the past few months. There was something about him which she liked. He listened well, never judged her, gave good advice and above all he always managed to make her feel better.  
  
While she waited for the computer to start up, she headed for the fridge. The advantages of living alone - you could do whatever you liked whenever you wanted. She sighed as she put the water on to boil.  
  
Time to go online  
  
By the time she got her modem up and running, the water had boiled and she preceeded to the kitchen to make her coffee. She made herself comfy and searched the chat room for him.  
  
Don: You're late  
  
Madi: Sorry, another dream  
  
Don: Again?  
  
Madi: You know, same old, same old  
  
Don: Really, that's odd  
  
Madi: Yeah, knew you'd say that  
  
Don: Anything different this time?  
  
Madi: No, like I said  
  
Don: Still seeing flashes of green?  
  
Madi: Like I said  
  
Don: Oh, sorry  
  
She paused, her vision had blurred and the dream started again. Fear grippped her. It wasn't possible. This time she was awoke.  
  
"Run Leo, run!"  
  
"I won't leave you!"  
  
"You have to, go ..." There were sounds of screeching wheels and then her world came crashing down around her. Slowly she peered over. Blood, lots of blood...  
  
She woke with a fright. She found herself on the floor with a nasty headache brewing. She realised that during the dream she had come off her chair and had more than likely hit her head. She glanced at her clock. Fifteen minutes had passed. She sat there for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She was in her room, by herself and there wasn't any blood. Taking in deep slow breaths, she tried to shake off the shock of what had just happened. It was scary and so realistic. She could her the sounds of the street, hear Leo breathing heavily and worst of all the smell that lingered, it could only be compared to that of a ..... sewer... maybe, she wasn't sure.  
  
What the fuck is going on?   
  
This latest thing scared her. Was she going crazy? She remembered Don and turned to her computer.  
  
Don: What's going on  
  
Don: Madi you still there?  
  
Don: Are you ok?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half way across the world, in an old subway station, Donatello had started to pace. Madison had just stopped like that. He was getting worried. He knew how rough she had it lately and this latest thing was scaring him a little. He had to admit to himself, even though he liked her, he usually didn't get along with people like her... he was used to those that were more like him, more... scientific, but there was something about her that he found... refreshing. They talked about everything and anything for hours on end and at that point she was his highlight of the day.... but then things changed and she started to have those dreamings. He could feel her anguish and anxiety. It was tearing her apart and he was afraid for her.  
  
Madi: You still there?  
  
He peered at the screen and saw the cursor flashing, waiting for him to respond.  
  
Don: What happened? You scared me!  
  
Madi: Another dream  
  
Don: What? When?  
  
Madi: Just then, it was so real, what's happening to me?  
  
Don: But you're awake!  
  
Madi: I know  
  
Don: Same?  
  
Madi: No, flashes of green, a real bad car accident, someone called Leo  
  
Don fell off his chair.  
  
  
Chapter Two ~ Up Soon!  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Madison blinked at the empty screen. Had she said something wrong? After she had told him about her dream, she sensed that something was up, she had never seen Don leave the conversation so quickly and it puzzled her. Her alarm went off snapping her out of her daze. She sighed to herself. The gym, then work.  
  
God my life sucks!  
  
She headed to the bathroom to wash off the mud mask, then got ready for the gym and left home for the day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don sat at his desk, deep in thought. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Could it? He shook his head. Coincidence? It had to be. His thoughts drifted to the night in question. It was almost a year ago, the night that they had almost lost Leo. He had been walking April home that night as they were all worried for her safety... some psycho fan had been stalking her... the car came out of no where, he pushed her out of the way... he shruddered at the thought.  
  
Looking over to Leo, he smiled. He was almost back to his good old self and he was glad. They had been so sad, so lost, then finally the six week coma broke and they had him back. Their master had always said so, but as the weeks went by, they had all started to give up. Hope... they didn't have any, then on Christmas Eve his hand twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. Don's gaze then moved to Mikey, no longer did they hassle him about his nose always being in "those" books. It was strange but Mikey had become quite good with eastern and western medicines, and it was with his help that they rigged up those drips that had kept Leo's body nourished for all that time.  
  
"What's with you?" A voice startled him and he looked at Raph annoyed.  
  
"Nuthin'... I was just thinking about..." Raph rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me... it's about those hot cyber chicks isn't it?" Then an image of a geeky nerd with thick rimmed glasses and zits popped into his head "They're nerds just like you.. on second thought..." he grinned at Donnie.  
  
"Hey there's nuthin' wrong with being a nerd... haven't you heard? You always gotta watch the quiet ones!!!" Raph looked at him.  
  
"Yeah right! In your dreams bo boy!" and he walked off into the other room. Leonardo did his best to hide his amusement. Don looked at Leo who quickly hid his face in the book that he was reading.  
  
"Hey, I saw that!"  
  
"What?" Don's thoughts driftered back to Madison.  
  
"Just forget it, ok" he turned and swivelled on the chair, looking at the blank screen. His shoulders dropped and he sunk into the chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison skimmed over the notes that had been left on her desk. She and a colleague had been researching this story now for months and they had been getting nowhere fast. She looked at the photos. Ninjas in full uniform, here in Sydney, responsible for the increasing crime rate? That was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard! Then there was the name of this so called "clan", she knew this one, it was a body part. She bit her bottom lip. Now what was it? Hand, leg, arm? She glanced over to her notes. Ah the Foot Clan. She rolled her eyes. She looked to Jenny who had the same blank expression on her face.  
  
"Remind me the kill the shit head that came up with..." Jenny coughed and she stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Mister Peters what brings you here?" She looked up to her boss.  
  
"Howz my little assignment going?"  
  
I should've known...  
  
She smiled as sweetly as she could.  
  
"We're at a dead end sir, the ah.."Foot Clan" a bunch of ninja thieves, are you serious? There's not one shred of evidence." His face started to go red with anger.  
  
"Yes I'm serious, what the hell am I paying you two for? You are research assistants, go out there and research!!" He stormed out of the small office slamming the glass door behind him, causing the entire glass room to rattle a little. Madison frowned and looked down to the picture on the desk.   
  
Ninjas all the way out here? This can't be good.   
  
As if sensing her thoughts Jenny said "Why the hell would they come here for? We're a tiny island with a fairly small population...". Madison hit herself on her forehead.  
  
"That's it you're a genius! That's exactly why they're here. Australia 's three quarters desert. They can go where ever they want, whenever they want and, if they're really good, they can smuggle what ever they want, whenever..."  
  
"I get the picture". Madison had picked up a magnifying glass and had started to study the picture more carefully.  
  
"So what next?" Madison glanced up quickly.  
  
"You've got some japanese contacts floating around in Hay St, near Chinatown, go see what they know."   
  
Jenny got up and nodded, no questions asked. Madison was the Head in this department, but Mister Peters never treated her like she was. To him, all the staff were the same, and he treated all of his staff like shit. Good thing the pay was good. She went back to studying the picture. There was something familar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and without a seconds thought, popped the photo into her bag.   
  
As soon as she turned logged on, she had a message notifying her that she had recieved five new e mails. She looked down the list and a smile spread across her face. Don had finally decided to e mail her.  
  
  
Sorry that I was so rude. It was quite a shock. I'll explain later.   
  
She had to admit to herself, that was the one thing she had liked about Don. He always got to the point. She then scrolled down the list. Choosing one she opened the file. It was from "Miss Lee".  
  
Please Madison, you must stay away. The Foot are bad news. Your life could be put on the line. Drop it please, I beg you.  
  
So much for you being a contact! She shook her head in disgust and deleted the message. The warning from Miss Lee didn't bother her at all, it only made her more curious and she was getting paid to be curious. The rest of the messages where pretty much the same. The Foot were a bunch of ninja thieves who originally came out from Japan years back under the leadership of a man called "The Shredder". Madison rolled her eyes. Like that's suppose to scare me! Here we have a leader of some bad ass ninja clan and they name him after a kitchen appliance!! She couldn't help it and she started to giggle. It had to be a bad joke. Then she remembered the photo and she stopped. The photo was taken by a surveillance camera and had come from a police file. How they managed to get it, she didn't even want to know. And now they were here and there was noone to stop them... well maybe noone. An evil grin crept across her face. Not if she could help it!  
  
A headache started to lurk around the left side of her head and she started to rub her temples. She could hear Jenny now "told you that it was bad looking at that thing for too long, especially without the screen to ...." without even realising it she put her head on her desk and fell asleep.  
  
They were in a medium sized room and everywhere you looked there was junk.There was a woman, and three shadows.   
  
"Hasn't Raph been gone a long time?" the woman asked.  
  
"Nah." One of the shadowed figures said " He does this all the time. He likes it".  
  
The three figures started to explore the room, then after a while, they decided to go back upstairs.  
  
"Are you sure Raphael's okay?" The woman asked.  
  
"April, don't worry, he'll probably be back any minute now, threatening to..." something caught Madison's eye and she looked up to see... men in black, they had something in their arms and then they dropped him. She had a closer look. Him... it... was green, and unconscious... then everything went black. There was a man, with body armour and a helmet. The room was filled with men in black, with red headbands and they where laughing. Laughing at her!   
  
"You think that you can stop us?" The laughing increased and bounced around in Madison's head. She found the room had started to spin and she found herself falling to the ground, the laughing was getting louder and louder....  
  
She jerked awake as someone had started to call out her name. It was Sue, one of the other office staff, and she had tears in her eyes. She closed the door and beckoned Madison to stay seated. Sue threw some papers onto the desk.  
  
"Someone handed these in..." fresh tears sprung into Sue's eyes " it was a hit and run.. there was nothing they could do..." She looked at her watch, more than three hours had passed. Madison glanced at the papers. The one addressed to her had dried blood on it. She tried to get up but she started to feel faint.  
  
"What the hell?" The colour had drained from Sue's face and her hand started to shake as she pointed to the monitor.  
  
You were warned.  
  
Madison screamed in terror and then the darkness took over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison sat in her chair, with two medical officers hovering over her.  
  
"Please, I'm okay, it was just a big shock..."  
  
"We just want to make sure Madi..." Mary said packing the equipment away.  
  
"I know Mary... thanks." She looked at the two of them. Apparently, they had gotten there within a minute. She didn't think that the staff in the building cared that much.   
  
"Sure you'll be okay? Can you drive home?"  
  
"Yes Mary, I'm fine, thanks." After a minute they left. She held the papers in her hand and started to cry. Because of them, the Foot Clan, Jenny was dead. She gathered all the paperwork and put it in her briefcase. She opened the door, then looked over her shoulder to the empty room. Now it was personal! Lest we forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She shuffled her feet as she climbed the four flights of stairs to her unit. Could her day possibly get any worse? Finally she reached her door and dug into her bag to get the keys. She was about to put the key in the lock, when the door swung loosely in its hinges. She pushed the door open and walked into her livingroom. She was speechless as she looked around. She had expected the place to be trashed, but it was the same as it had been when she had left this morning. She put her bags down. Jessica must have arrived early and let herself in.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you'll be ear...." She stopped in mid sentence as she entered her bedroom. Before her were two fully armed Foot members. She gulped hard.  
  
Chapter Three ~ Up soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Looking at the two Foot members, she gulped again and started to back out of the room, her eyes not leaving the the two for a second. They kept a distance and did not attempt to breach the gap. She did not stop until she was in the livingroom. There was room to move and it was close to the front door.  
  
"What do you want?" Madison demanded.  
  
"Just a warning from the Master. First your friend, then you... you have been warned."  
  
Madison's blood started to boil at the mention of Jenny and she found herself grinding her teeth. She didn't want to do anything stupid. But to hell with it..Jenny's dead!  
  
"Oh yeah... and what if I refuse?" One of them whipped out a bo and it stopped just short of her throat... just as the front door opened and a girl strolled in.  
  
"The door was open, so I let myself..." She stopped when she saw the three of them. Her eyes fixed onto Madison, then her attacker. Her demeanor changed. She walked casually up to the two of them.  
  
"C'mon guys, can't we talk about this?" The two looked at each other. With the friend being here, the situation had changed. Their orders had changed. The other one grunted and reached for something in his belt. Jessica dove into a roll and landed on her feet. The two shruiken missed her and embedded themselves in the wall on the other side of the room. She raised her hands in a fighting stance.  
  
"Big mistake!" She turned and planted her heel in the guy's ribcage, before punching him in the neck. He fell to the ground and stayed there. She then turned her sights on the guy infront of Madison.  
  
"You want some too?" He lunged foward, striking Madison in the neck. She fell onto the ground, gasping for air.  
  
He twirled the bo with both hands trying to faze her with his skill. Jessica looked at him with a bored expression and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'll havta do better than that to scare me ninja boy!" Through the mask, Jessica could just make a frown. She smiled. This was to her advantage. Fighting with anger allowed a person to make a mistake.  
  
He went to strike at her waist. She quickly moved to one side.  
  
"Not fast enough, try again!" Jessica was enjoying this. He went to strike again. This time at her thigh. She moved again. Another, this time her shoulder. She stepped aside. She was toying with him. He turned and faced Madison, raising his bo. She had slightly recovered now, and she stood up... just in time to see him running toward her. He planted the end of the bo into the floor and catapulted himself into the air. Madison gulped and hit the floor. He flew over her and then there was a loud crash. Both of the girls run to the smashed window and looked down. He had fallen four floors. Madison looked to her friend.  
  
"Call the cops, then the others, I need to see them tonight!". Jessica nodded then ran to the phone, doing as her friend had asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the early hours of the morning, on the other side of town, a group of figures, black clothed with purple armbands waited and watched. The view from this roof top was perfect. It was only a matter of time. After a short while, two vans appeared and eight black clad figures climbed out. This was it! The leader of the waiting group made a hand signal to the others and they nodded. They knew what had to be done.  
  
A tiny smoke bomb was thrown and the area was covered by thick smoke. A war cry. Without mercy, the small party attacked the occupants of the two vans. When the smoke cleared, eight figures were on the ground, the small attacking party triumphant.  
  
One of the figures started to awaken. The closest person looked down and kicked.  
  
"That's for Jenny" she hissed "Tell your Master he now has blood enemies. You attack one, you attack all!" She signalled to the others. They split into two groups and got into the vans before driving off. From the roof top, the leader smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that morning, the alarm clocked blared and Madison hit the snooze button with a lazy backhand. She rubbed her eyes and got up.   
  
What a night! At least no dreams! she thought. She looked at the time. 7 am.  
  
"Shit!" She had missed Don. She ran to the computer and turned it on. She checked her Instant Messanger. He was offline, and she knew that he would be annoyed.... worried actually. For a member of the opposite sex, he really was a caring soul. She decided to e mail him instead.  
  
Sorry I missed you. Bad night. No dreams. Things aren't good here. Friend was murdered, I was jumped. I'm okay. Don't worry.  
  
She glanced again at her clock. She was running out time.  
  
Weird dream other night. Disturbing, but not like Leo dream. Some guy/turtle (not sure) called Raphael, a woman, three others. Raph's hurt bad. Damn Foot Clan!  
  
That's it! The photo! She knew it had looked familar. But why was she dreaming about them? She continued with the message.  
  
They're here in Sydney now. Anyhow, I sensed that all with Raph ended well. I hope it did. The woman, her name's April.  
  
The message was to the point. She was in a hurry. The ONLY reason she told Don about the dreams was because he was interested and didn't make fun of her. In fact, he encouraged her to talk about it. She sent the message and turned the computer off. She quickly jumped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was out of the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison slowly walked into her office, rubbing her sore neck. The strike left a nice lump and a very nasty bruise. Other than that, she was okay. Mary rushed up to her.  
  
"Heard what happened, you ok?"  
  
Geez, news travels fast around here! She thought. "Yeah fine, can't say too much about the guy though, Jess had her fun". A sly smile crept across Mary's face. I hope that bastard got what he deserved.  
  
"How about your place?"  
  
"Taken care of, a friend of mine works at one of these glass places, and it was repaired within a few hours".  
  
"Lucky for you, usually those places are real shockers..." Madison tuned out as she carefully pulled the printed floral chiffon scarf tighter, covering the bruise better. The last thing she needed today were more interruptions.  
  
"... Oh and by the way, Peter's wants you in his office, now."   
  
" 'K, thanks." Nervously she knocked on his door. What HAD she done wrong? The door opened and Mister Peters beckoned her to sit and he closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm surprised you came in today after what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" Madison's eyes narrowed when she looked at him. Something's up, he's never this nice.  
  
"Yeah, not bad, considering..."  
  
He interrupted her "Good, because as of now you're on special assignment. Apparently the same thing happened three years ago in New York City. You leave in two days". Madison sat there for a moment, speechless.  
  
"No." Mister Peters was surprised by her comment, but did not say anything. He figured after what she had just gone through, he could at least hear her out before his temper broke. "Not until the funeral". He gave her an understanding nod. Jenny was her friend.  
  
"Fine, the day after" Madison rose to leave "By the way, there's someone there you need to meet. Everything has been arranged. She's a reporter for Channel 3, her name is April O'Neil". Madison froze. That name was familar. Then it hit her. The dream. It was the woman's name.   
  
"You have a sister there don't you?" Her boss' voice broke the trance.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice to surprise her?"   
  
After a moment, she walked out of the office a little fazed. Something weird was going on. First her asshole-of-a-boss was being nice to her, then this April thing. She heard someone approaching her and she looked up. Jessica crabbed her arm and dragged her to her office.  
  
"I know why you're off to New York City" she whispered, before closing the door, then she looked around the room to make sure that they were alone. "It's Peters. It's all his fault! That's how they found out where you lived. He's with the Foot. He's an informant. They're not too happy with him and when they found out that the station was doing a story on them they warned him. He ignored them, so they killed Jenny. Then there is this..." she handed Madison a newspaper.  
  
"Black Dragon returns stolen property" she read the headline outloud and put the newspaper in a drawer.   
  
"The Foot must be pretty pissed off now"  
  
"That's their problem. How did you find this out?" A smile broke out on Jessica's face.  
  
"Soo Yan, she hacked into the Foot's computer..."  
  
''They didn't trace it did they?" She started to feel panicked. If the Foot found out, it was over for them.  
  
"Shessh, relax will ya, she's not an amateur!" Madison gave her an accusing look.  
  
"She better not be!" she hissed. Jessica took a step back. It wasn't like Madison to question her judgement.  
  
"What's eating you?" Madison sunk into her chair.  
  
"He mentioned Amber..." Jessica put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know as well as I that she is more than capable of taking care of herself"  
  
"I know, and that's what scares me"  
  
"Look it'll be okay. Peters is sending you away until things settle" Madison reached into the drawer and looked at the newspaper again. After reading the article, a smile spread across her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was still light and three figures quickly ran through an alley. When one started to fall behind.  
  
"Mikey c'mon, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"There's plenty of time, relax will ya!"  
  
"Ten minutes!?" Then Mikey received a slap to the back of the head, where they all started to jog again.  
  
"It ain't gonna be a surprise, if we're late, April's gonna kill us..." They skiddered to a halt. They were no longer alone in the alley.  
  
Madison started to stir, something bad was about to happen. She could feel it, but this time something was... different.  
  
Before them was a very large group.  
  
Mikey gulped. "So much for Casey's surprise party". The three figures who were in long trenchcoats went into a fighting stance. They were edgy, but were not about to start the fight. They waited, anticipating their enemy's next move.  
  
"You're outnumbered freaks" one of the Foot hissed. Raphael grunted. How he hated that word!  
  
"Come get some!" He raised his sai in eagerness.  
  
"If you insist." Four Foot stepped foward, pulling something out of their belts. The three figures hit the floor, but one not fast enough, and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Mike? Mike?" One of them knelt down infront of their friend. Mikey sat up clutching his thigh. Embedded were two shruiken, the third had just scraped him. Blood had started to gush out of his leg.  
  
"It's bad, we gotta go Raph." Raph kept an eye on the Foot, his blood boiling.  
  
"No Leo" he raised his sais. Ready. The leader of the group raised his hand. The fight was on. Raph and Leo were magnificant fighters. Leo blocked a strike, then kicked the guy in his chest. He turned just in time to block another.  
  
Raph lashed out, taking two out with one powerful kick.  
  
"There's too many!"  
  
Mikey looked down at his leg. Gritting his teeth, he pulled one out, the shruiken making a suction sound. Tears poured down his cheeks. The pain! After a moment the other. He dropped the star to the ground, and attempted to get up. The bleeding had increased. He looked up and a Foot member flipped over Leo and landed in front of him. Before he could pull out a nunchaku, a blade was at his throat.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do now freak?" Mikey gritted his teeth. The fighting had stopped. Leo and Raph looked at one another. The blade was brought closer, cutting into Mikey's flesh and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Nooo!" They both cried out. They looked around. There were too many.  
  
"He ain't gonna do anything!" Came a female reply. Everyone turned to look behind them. A group of black figures with purple armbands had gathered behind them, some where also on two nearby fire ecapes.  
  
"Let the turtle go!" the female leader demanded. The guy grunted.  
  
"Ever heard of the term 'fair fight'?" Mikey screamed again.  
  
"Guess not" she made a signal and a figure suddenly appeared from behind her with a crossbow. From that high up, the figure had a perfect line of fire. In a blink of an eye, there was another agonising scream. Raph and Leo looked to Mikey. For a moment, nothing happened, then the guy holding the blade dropped to his knees, then slid down the wall behind them to the ground. Raph and Leo both let out a sigh of relief. The fight was on again, this time, Leo and Raph had back up. Ten mysterious figures were fighting on their side. The female leader was watching from the fire escape when she noticed one Foot member heading for Mikey, his blade drawn. She did a flip and landed on her feet, running toward Mikey, she pulled out a hanbo from her belt. It looked like Mikey had passed out. She dove and covered his body, just as the blade was brought down. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground and rolled to her side. There was a look of sheer terror in her eyes...  
  
Madison woke up screaming. She remembered her dream, she knew those eyes. The fighting technique was the same and she had THAT feeling. She started to sob uncontrollably. Something was about to happen to Amber. She scrumbled out of bed and rushed to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh God no, not her please, not her!" she knew THAT feeling. It had to be the "twin" thing. Her hands where trembling so much that she almost dropped the phone as she dialed the number. No one answered. She tried again, and her crying resumed .  
  
"Please by ok, please pick up!" she was about to hang up again when the phone was picked up.  
  
"Hullo?" came an out of breath voice.  
  
"Am... is that you?" Madison managed to get out in between sobs.  
  
"Madison? What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Are you okay? Has anything happened to you...."  
  
"I'm fine what's wrong?" Madison managed a smile and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve. She took a deep breath as a feeling of relief flowed through her. "Sure you're okay, I had a real bad dream, please be very careful, this was like the last one. You remember that one don't you?"  
  
"How could I forget, you foretold my accident..." she paused, if this was one of those dreams again, she had to be very careful "what happened this time?"  
  
"You where helping some green friends..." Amber switched off. How could her sister know? The group had JUST started to watch them and no one had said anything about the mysterious four to any one, especially to Madison.  
  
"... the Foot they hurt Mikey and you went to help him.. the guy with the blade... he attacked... " Madison swallowed hard. "I...I think you died".  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four ~ Up Soon!  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Don walked over to his computer, a cup of coffee in his hand. He hadn't slept too well. He was worried about Madison, and with his emails being delayed due to a server upgrade, it had added to the tension he was feeling, resulting in his insomnia. He grunted as he noted that there was nothing from her, after a minute, her message popped up and he clicked on it.  
  
"What the hell?" He knocked the cup with his right hand, the piping hot liquid landing on his lap, the cup smashing into tiny bits as it hit the floor.  
  
"Shit!!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen crabbing a cloth and wiping his thighs. After hearing the commotion, Leo and Mike ran into the kitchen from the training area. Don slowly walked back to his computer still wiping his aching thighs dry.  
  
Leo frowned. "What just happened here?" He was refering to the mess on the floor.  
  
"Madison's in trouble.." Leo opened his mouth to say something, but Don cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Leo, not now. This is more serious than you realise, read the message" while Leo read the message, Don went about clearing the mess, after all, they did go around barefoot.  
  
Leo paused for a moment.  
  
"How does she know about Raph and April? How MUCH have you told her?" Don was taken back.  
  
"Nothing, are you crazy? Why the hell do you think I looked so tired? I can't figure it out. Scientifically it isn't possible"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison looked blankly at the monitor. She was waiting for a response. Don was currently offline, but she knew that it was only a matter of time, she knew he was an internet junky. She heard a door open and she checked her buddy status. Sure enough, he was there.  
  
Don: you scared the life out of me, are you okay?  
  
Madi: yeah fine, it could've been worse, sorry I scared you like that, I dunno what came over me.  
  
Don: u were freaked?  
  
Madi: oh yeah, maybe a little of that too.  
  
The cursor flashed. Madison waited.  
  
Madi: Don?  
  
Don: Yeah, still here, i managed to get the mic working, the hardware was conflicting. It's working okay now. Just wait a sec so i can connect to you.  
  
Madison did just that. She waited. The mic was ready to go.  
  
"Madison?" She jumped as she heard her name.  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
"Yeah" she reached over and turned the volume up. In the background she heard a commotion and an angry voice, one that she couldn't make out.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She heard Don chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, fine, one of my brothers just slipped on the left over coffee"  
  
"Left over coffee?"  
  
"Long story, so tell me, are you okay? I'm worried as hell, the Foot Clan aren't one to fool around with" Madison's jaw dropped.  
  
"But, how do you know about them?"  
  
"We ran into them a while ago, so they're there now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"This isn't good" Madison heard another voice in the background.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, just my brother Leo"  
  
"We gotta meet up, I need to find as much info about them as possible, where in New York City did you say you were from?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yeah Don, it does. I'll be in Manhattan by Friday, my boss is sending me there. Please tell me, we'll meet up, I can't wait to meet you..."  
  
"I dunno, I don't think it's wise...." Madison cursed under her breath as the other phone started to ring.  
  
"Aren't you gonna get that?"  
  
"Nah, the machine can get it..." She was cut off as the message started to play.  
  
"... if you want to leave a name and number I'll get back to you..."  
  
"Madison, it's me..." the person was panting heavy, and in the background there were yells and screams "we need your help, it's bad...." Madison picked the phone up.  
  
"I'll be right there" she hung up.  
  
"Sorry Don gotta go, there's a problem at work..."  
  
"Yeah so we heard...."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go" she turned the computer off and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the wee hours of the morning, the leader of the Black Dragons looked over the scene from a nearby rooftop. A war was on, and they were losing. They were outnumbered. The Foot Clan numbers had doubled in a matter of minutes. Her eyes narrowed to a lone figure, who was backing away as five ninjas approached her. The leader ran to the ladder, and with a foot on each side, she slid down it. She raised her bo as she approached. The girl looked as she noticed her leader approached. With her now being held down by four of the ninjas, she cried out in fear. The one ninja not holding her down, turned to look, his face meeting with the end of the bo. He slid to the ground. The other four looked up, and rose to their feet. The leader twirled the bo about her, pushing the enemy back. The girl jumped to her feet and stood beside her leader.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, keep her eye on the ninja infront of them. The girl nodded, saying nothing, before either one could attack, the two women were swamped by the Foot.  
  
"Ambush!!!" Came a cry from behind the two kunoichi. "Retreat!!!" The two women readied themselves for the onslaught.  
  
"Don't kill the leader, we want her alive!" The area was filled with smoke as the Foot attacked. Under the cover of smoke, Black Dragon members rushed in and pulled out their leader, and the now wounded girl. After the small group had reached a safe distance, the members, bar the leader pulled off their masks. The leader looked around at the bruised faces.  
  
"What happened Jessica?" she asked, taking the woman aside from the others.  
  
"There must have been a leak" they heard shouts coming from some of the others and the leader and Jessica turned around. The Foot had followed them. With the hilt of his sword, the ninja struck the leader in the face, and she fell backwards onto the ground, her vision blurried, her wits fading. He swung the sword at her, she saw it coming and rolled to her side. She cried out in pain as it sliced her upper arm. The pain took hold, and she slipped into the darkness. The ninja crabbed the sword with both hands, and held it just above his head.  
  
"Alive? Bah!" He was about to bring the sword down, when Jessica snuck up behind him and unleashed a powerful front kick to his lower back. He dropped the sword, as he felt it give, then dropped to his knees, then the ground. The remaining ninja fleed as they witnessed the downfall of their scout leader. Jessica moved to the side of the fallen kunoichi, pulling the mask off. The hilt had hit her in the bridge of her nose. The result would be two black eyes. Her gaze moved to her arm. She was bleeding badly and had to be moved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning at the funeral, Jessica and Madison had turned up late. Neither were feeling too well, as they both had been up almost all night. The two women joined the other morners. Even with the day overcast and rainy, the two women had refused to take their sunglasses off.  
  
"Here comes trouble" Jessica whisphered to Madison as Mister Peters walked up to them, with a stranger in tow.  
  
"Madison, I'll like you to meet Kioshi, he'll be accomping you to New York" Jessica gave Madison a worried look. Just above his glasses, they could just make out a bruise.  
  
"But sir, you said..." she was cut off as he reached out and grabbed her upper arm and yanked her away from the others. Madison gasped as the pain hit. Peters looked at her angrily, then he looked at her, and for the first time realised how pale she looked.  
  
"Are you okay?" She looked up at him as her vision started to swim. He was holding her tighter than he realised. Jessica peered over to her friend, rushing to her side as she started to slightly sway on her feet. Madison's head started to get heavy, the blackness threatening to take over. Jessica caught her friend as her legs gave in. She gently lowered her friend to the ground, proping her up against the trunk of the tree. She noticed the blood coming through her jacket and frowned.  
  
"What's going on?" Peters demanded. As Jessica was pulling off the jacket, she knocked the glasses and they fell to the ground. Peters backed away as he saw the bloody arm and the two black eyes.  
  
"Madison was attacked last night" she looked up to her boss and then to Kioshi, noticing that he had disappeared.  
  
Chapter Five ~ Up Soon! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"It's been a few days"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Don, I've been finialising the trip"  
  
"How long will you be here for?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I have a sister there I haven't seen for a while...." Her voice trailed as she remembered the dream. She was worried, she knew that it was one of her true dreams. She changed the subject.  
  
"... are you sure that you don't wunna meet up? How about dinner?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno know...." his heart screamed yes, but his brains said no. It was just too dangerous. He looked around, his brothers no where in sight. His heart won.  
  
"Okay look, I'll meet you at the airport, what time does the flight arrive?"  
  
"Ten to seven in the evening, after customs, probably around eight thirty- ish at J.F.K." Don turned nervously to see if anyone was around. Upon catching sight of Mike behind him, he jumped.  
  
"Leo won't like this dude"  
  
"Well then don't tell him! Hey since when do you earsdrop?"  
  
"Since you planned your little rond-a-vue with whats-er-face. How do you know that she isn't some scientific psyco?"  
  
"Cuz I'm not okay! I can hear everything you're saying you know!" Came an annoyed voice, which caused Mike to jump. He had forgotten. Donnie blushed.  
  
"You must excuse my bro, he doesn't know you like I do" he said giving Mike a dirty look.  
  
"Hey I can understand, believe me, you think I'm not nervous?" He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Well, I'm not one you should worry about, just catch the plane and I'll be there."  
  
"How will I know you?"  
  
"Look for a short dude with a trench coat!" Mikey joked.  
  
"Hey! At least I'm taller than you!"  
  
"Shut up pencil neck...."  
  
"Why I oughta..... I gotta go Madi-sun" He felt like ringing his neck, Mike just had to embarrass him again.  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The flight had been long and boring. Her arm was throbbing and the nearby passengers kept staring. She had refused to take off her sunglasses and couldn't understand their reaction. She had slept most of the way. She figured the drowsiness was a result of her body trying to heal itself. She had done some thinking as well. The green guys and her sister? How were they connected? She had hoped that it was nothing more than a dream, but her instincts told her otherwise.  
  
The twenty hour flight finally came to an end and she passed through customs without even a second glance.  
  
Donnie had agreed to meet her near the main cab stand. She gasped as she stepped out of the terminal. So much for directions! There were cabs everywhere. The sun had started to set and she frowned when she looked up and saw the storm clouds coming in. She didn't have an umbrella with her. She walked over to the busiest and best lit cab stand and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donnie and Mikey watched as Madison walked out of the terminal.  
  
"Hey, that's gotta be her!" Donnie nughed Mikey.  
  
"Hey, ease off okay, geesh" he said rubbing his side.  
  
"Sorry, I can't believe she's here, she's just as she described herself... but she's...."  
  
"A babe?" Mikey answered.  
  
"Well, yeah." They watched as she made her way to the cab stand. Mikey's eyes narrowed as he got a closer look at her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Huh?" Donnie asked, unable to move his gaze away from the gorgeous creature infront of them.  
  
"She's really pale"  
  
"Yeah... what?" It had taken a second to register what had just been said. He had missed that.  
  
"She said that she was fine"  
  
"She lied?"  
  
"No, I know her. She must be sick" They both turned their attention back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her arm was now aching. Maybe flying with a gaping wound wasn't such a good idea. She knew that she should have gotten stitches. She pulled off her jacket, looked around, then pulled up her sleeve, revealing the bandage. The blood had started to come through. She quickly pulled her sleeve down and threw the jacket on, just as the heavens opened and it started to pour. She looked around quickly. The nearest shelter was across the road. She picked up her bags and ran to it, though not quick enough. She was soaked through and miserable. She was cold and the wound stung like someone had rubbed salt into it. She sat down on the bench and before she knew it, she held her head in her hands and cried. It was not going at all well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the...?" The two turtles looked to one another as they saw the bandage.  
  
"Now do you believe me? The dudette is hiding something. We have to be careful." Don nodded slowly. He had so badly wanted to walk up to her, but she had lied. A lump formed in the back of his throat as saddness washed over him and he now realised that the feelings that he had for this girl were more than just plutonic. He came out of his trance when he realised that Mike was waving a hand infront of his face.  
  
"Can we go now dude? I'm freezing...ah chooo!" Donnie looked up at Madison, the sneeze had been a little too loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison heard the sneeze and looked up, replacing the sunglasses. The sneeze had come from the shadows infront of her. She got up and made her way to the building. She knew that the Foot now knew who she was and she wanted to confirm what she had feared. She looked down at he two dry spots and then looked down the side of the building. With her keen hearing, she could have sworn that she heard footsteps of two people fleeing, even though she hadn't seen anyone. She had been right, she had been watched. She signed as she knew that whoever it was, was now long gone. She checked her watch and looked around. She had been stood up. She walked over to her luggage and got in the first available cab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison looked at the tiny entrance to her sister's dojo. Amber was a fourth dan black belt, and taught here five nights a week. It had been one of the reasons why Madison had asked Amber to head the N.Y.C branch. She was the eyes and ears of the their whole operation. She had contacts everywhere. She opened the door and walked down the dimly lit hallway, which opened up to an enormous training area. Madison stood and watched as her sister lead the group through some techniques.  
  
Amber picked up on a presence behind her, and turned.  
  
"Can I help you... Madison? Oh my god!" The class watched as their sensei hugged an identical, but wet version of herself.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was stood up"  
  
"What? He didn't show, why does that not surprise me?" She noticed that her sister had started to shiver.  
  
"Sam, take over" He nodded and bowed to his sensei as Amber picked up the luggage and lead Madison up some stairs.  
  
"You live here?" She noted as they walked into the small apartment.  
  
"Yeah, neat huh?"  
  
"Mmm" was all she said as she ramaged through her suitcase looking for something to wear.  
  
"The bathroom is through there"  
  
"Hey, nice en suite"  
  
"Thought you'd like it" Amber left her sister to shower in peace, as she put the kettle on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You almost gave us away!"  
  
"Hey, I couldn't help it dude, this flu has been coming on for weeks" Mike said sniffing like mad.  
  
"Just be thankful that she didn't see us, if Leo found out..."  
  
"Yeah I know, I told him that we were looking for something for Casey"  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" They looked up and saw Raph walking up to them, his voice echoing in the sewer.  
  
"What?" Donnie asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me bo boy, Leo had me follow you two!" Donnie's jaw dropped. They had been busted.  
  
"And since when do you do what Leo tells you?"  
  
"Since she could do all five of us in!"  
  
"Somehow I doubt it, not with that injury." They turned to looked at Mikey who had been silent up until now.  
  
"It's fresh, why do you reckon the dudette looked that pale?" Donnie felt his heart jump. He knew that he had to help her somehow.  
  
"So did you tell him?"  
  
"No, but you owe me big" he smiled evilly "C'mon, hurry up, we're going for pizza"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madison sat in the kitchen with a robe on, sipping some hot green tea.  
  
"They know" she said without even looking up at her sister. Her thoughts had been on Don. She couldn't understand why he didn't even bother to show.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"The Foot" Amber froze. She didn't expect them to find out so soon.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"We think there was a leak. Things got bad and this happened" She pulled her sleeve up to show her sister the wound. Her eyes were still black but she had a lot of makeup on and with the poor light, her sister had failed to notice.  
  
"Oh shit!" Amber jumped out of her seat, nearly knocking over her tea and crabbed the first aid kit from a nearby cupboard.  
  
"You should have had stitches. What were you thinking?" She asked as she treated the wound.  
  
"I didn't have time...." she bit her lip as it stung "I know, tomorrow, okay." There was an uneasy silence between them as Amber finished up.  
  
"It ain't the best, but it'll do... hungry?"  
  
"Yeah famished, but there's a lot of stuff we have to discuss"  
  
"Yeah I know, but what's half an hour gonna do? We'll get a bite, then we'll talk." She really couldn't argue, even an hour wouldn't make a difference and besides, she really did need to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feeling a little woozy, Madison waited outside the crowded pizzeria while her sister was waiting on their order. She pulled her hat closer to her face as a group of people walked past. She had to be smarter, she was injured and on the Foot Clan hit list. She was sure that even now, they were watching. She sighed. Too many people around and for the time being she was safe. It would be foolish of them to do anything with so many witnesses, or was it? Her gaze shifted as she heard a disturbance. A youth was crabbing a lady's bag and the more she tugged the harder he pulled. Finally he won and the woman screamed. Madison braced herself as he headed her way. She just had to do something. Protecting the innocents, it was everything her clan believed in. As he ran passed she stuck out her foot and he flew into the air hitting the pavement hard, the bag flying out of his crasp and into the street. He got to his feet and turned around, pulling a knife from his jacket. Madison gulped as a wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
Chapter Six ~ Up Soon! 


End file.
